


Master Baiter

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, NSFW, shance, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Shiro decides to spend his day off thinking about a certain someone while he hides out in his room. Alone. That was the plan, at least.





	Master Baiter

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been thinking about shiro masturbating _all week_ , so this happened

Allura has given them the day off. The day before, a rough battle with the Galra nearly killed half of them, so she decides to call off all training for everyone to have a day to relax and recuperate.

Shiro, of course, decides to spend his day off releasing all that damn tension from the day before.

Not only was the battle completely taxing on both body and mind, but to top it all off, Lance nearly got himself killed jumping in front of a blast towards the green lion. Shiro’s pretty sure he got an ulcer just from watching it happen, so now all he wants is to get rid of all the stress and masturbate.

He remembers how he used to do just that back at the Garrison when training for the Kerberos Mission got to be too much. Except the walls at the Garrison weren’t as thin as the walls in the castle ship, and he can literally hear the other paladins walk by his door, chatting away as if their leader isn’t trapped in his room with not even a half-hard dick and more stress than when he went to sleep the night before.

He’s been trying to work up the nerve to actually start for a while now, but he’s nervous because he’s just realized he hasn’t wanked in years because of being imprisoned by the Galra, and then going straight to war right after his escape. So yeah, it’s been a while and he is more than ready to give it a whirl again — if only he could tell his brain that.

The clock on his bedside table tells him it’s nearly lunchtime, which means Shiro’s been hiding in his room all morning. He’s laying on his bed, telling himself to just do it, just stick a hand in his pants and get it over with, when he hears Lance walk by. He’s paid enough attention to the boy to recognize his footsteps, and as if that wasn’t enough, the sound of the blue paladin’s voice carries through the door and confirms Shiro’s suspicion.

“I really hope Shiro is okay,” he hears Lance say, probably to Pidge. “I’ve been worried about him since yesterday.”

And damn, if that genuine statement of concern (more likely just Lance’s voice appearing while he’s trying to work himself up) doesn’t get Shiro riled up then nothing will.

All it took was that quiet tenderness of Lance’s voice saying Shiro’s name and he’s _hard_.

Finally, _finally_ , he can get started.

Shiro touches himself softly through his pants first, not sure just how far away Lance is down the hallway. He silently thanks whatever being stopped him from getting off until after Lance walked by, because how embarrassing would it have been if Lance had heard him on his way to lunch?

It’s then that he decides he wants to make this last. He’s already been in there all morning, might as well block out the whole day.

To get started, he palms himself over his pants to help keep that high from hearing Lance as he passed. When the tightness gets to be too much, he finally pulls the bottom of his shirt up into his mouth, both to get it out of the way and to keep himself quiet just in case a moan or two decides escape his mouth that he can’t stop.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulls his pants down and lets his dick spring out into the cool air of his room.

Wow, he’s so hard.

Shiro wets his hand with spit and carefully touches himself, muffled hissing escaping his lips at the painful tension being worked out of him. He starts stroking himself, going so achingly slow it almost hinders more than helps. But he wants to enjoy this. He wants it to last a long time. He doesn’t just want it to end in a few minutes. No, he’s mentally prepared himself for at least an _hour_ , maybe two if he edges himself correctly. 

If he can, that is, and he intends to try.

The first few minutes just drag on as Shiro tries his best to keep his hand steady and not give into the need of going faster. His free hand comes up to graze across his stomach and the coldness of the metal sends shivers from his head all the way down his legs.

He slinks the hand up to his chest and grabs a nipple between two fingers. _Fuck_ , the cold makes it stand up right away. He’s always been sensitive there, so of course he uses that to help with gaining as much pleasure in the painfully slow process as he can.

He twists the nipple a few times between his fingers, and bites down a rather large groan, before moving to the other and doing the same thing. Another small moan escapes his throat, right into his shirt to be muffled and he silently thanks himself for thinking of stuffing his mouth.

The hand around his dick speeds up just a little, giving him more of that pleasure he’s seeking, but still _not. enough._

He thinks of Lance, laughing, smiling, saying his name. His mind even recalls a particularly fond memory of Lance getting knocked on his ass in training and letting out a loud groan. He feels that memory all the way down to the pit of his stomach and _wow, when did he become such a pervert_.

If Lance knew what he was doing, knew Shiro was pleasuring himself _thinking about him_...

He wonders how Lance would feel about his fantasies. Would he be upset? Disgusted? Maybe...interested?

Shiro knows he shouldn’t think about a teammate that way. Especially in the middle of a war. Even if they had a free day, that doesn’t mean he should be defiling the very thought of the blue paladin thinking about what he wishes the guy would do to him.

But Shiro can’t help himself. It’s not his fault that Lance is the literal embodiment of perfection mixed with everything Shiro could ever want in a partner. The fact that he can ruin Shiro’s life with just a smile is _definitely_ Lance’s fault.

Just thinking about that smile directed at him has Shiro close, and he pulls his hand up off of his shaft despite his mind screaming to _keep going for fuck’s sake come on just release dammit_.

As he lets his dick chill for a couple minutes, he brings his hand up and works both nipples at the same time. His back arches as he jerks them sideways and _fuck_ , imagine if Lance was doing that-

Wait, no, _don’t imagine Lance doing that_. He’s trying to calm down, not get worked up again.

Oh, but he bets Lance could do it, and with his teeth too...hot damn.

Shiro gets an idea and suddenly he’s pulling his pants off and sucking on two of his fingers. He’s already decided he’d be in there all day, why not go all out?

Once his fingers are soaked, he pulls a leg up and moves his hand down to his hole, massaging it thoroughly before sticking a finger in. It really _has_ been a while since he’s done this. He’s not used to the feeling, but then he sticks in a second finger and _damn, this was such a good idea_.

He finds a good rhythm and finally he’s fucking himself with his own fingers. Taking hours be damned, because then Shiro wraps his galra hand around his cock and _ohhh yes_.

Shiro feels himself moaning around his shirt, and he’s trying to be quiet, but he hasn’t felt this good, this relaxed, this _free_ in so long, that he really can’t help it.

Ghost whispers tickle his sides and naked chest, and he imagines it’s Lance’s peering over him, telling him what he needs to be doing and how fast. Calling him pet names and _smiling_ , ugh, smiling his sweet smile.

 _Fuck, Lance, yes_.

A phantom kiss here, a feigned grab there, a voice whispering in his ear and soon he’s seeing stars. He’s so close and his eyes start watering from the stretch and-

_Ah, Lance... FUCK!_

The door to his room slams open right as Shiro comes all over his chest. He can’t help the rush he feels seeing Lance standing there red faced watching as his legs twitch and jerk as his orgasm rakes through him.

He’s caught, but he can’t find it in him to care while he comes down from his high.

“SHIRO!?” Lance says, but it sounds as muffled as Shiro’s sobbing moans from the blood pounding through his ears.

“Shit,” Shiro mumbles, pulling his fingers out of his ass and lazily trying to cover himself, too fucked out to really do a good job.

Lance is just standing there, speechless, looking scandalized and on the verge of murder. As Shiro becomes more aware, he realizes that he’d been loudly moaning Lance’s name, and the shirt he was now spitting out of his mouth didn’t really do much at hiding anything.

“Lance...” he pants, “I’m... so sor-“

“Shut the fuck up,” Lance says.

And suddenly, the door is slammed close and Lance is there, hovering over Shiro like in his previous fantasy. Except this Lance is kissing him — hard — and Shiro can’t do much but kiss back in between catching his breath.

“Why...didn’t you tell me...” Lance says, moving from Shiro’s lips to pepper kisses down his neck.

“Mm, what was I supposed to say?” Shiro says once he’s gotten the strength to push Lance off of him. “That I think about you when I masturbate?”

“Yeah, that would work.”

Lance tries to kiss him again, but Shiro presses back, “I’ve got cum all over me. Maybe we could continue when I clean up?”

“Why would you need to clean up?” Lance asks, taking off his jacket. “You’re only going to get messier anyway.”

Shiro groans, the statement making his heart jump in anticipation of what was to come.

“Still,” he says, not convinced that the liquid splattered on his stomach wouldn’t be a hinderance. “I’d prefer it if I didn’t have cum all over me when I try to get closer to you.”

Lance gives him a raised eyebrow that quickly turns to a smirk as the brunet leans down and _licks Shiro’s chest clean._

Shiro keens at the feeling of Lance’s tongue lapping up his cum as hot breath leaves goose bumps on his skin. It would almost be gross if Shiro wasn’t happy just to have Lance giving him such sweet attention.

“Better?” Lance asks when Shiro’s chest is covered in saliva instead of cum.

The older man nods his head fervently, Lance’s ministrations already getting him turned on again. 

Lance rips his shirt off and climbs onto the bed to straddle Shiro.

“Take off your shirt,” he says.

Shiro obeys without a second thought, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off his body and discarding it on the floor.

“So...” Lance says, trailing a finger along the muscles of Shiro’s abdomen. “You think about me when you get off?”

“It’s not exactly what you think,” Shiro blushes. “I haven’t... It’s not... This is the first time I’ve _gotten off_ since before Kerberos.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah...?”

“Oh, Shiro,” Lance pouts. “All that tension and you’re just now letting it out? How could you let yourself go on like that?”

“I know... And it was even more difficult with you running around and constantly tempting me,” Shiro smirks.

“ _Tempting?_ I’ll show you tempting.”

Lance stands on his knees and pulls his pants down, discarding them on the floor with Shiro’s shirt when he’s completely undressed. He readjusts his position on top of Shiro’s stomach before puffing out his chest suggestively.

“How’s that for temptation?”

“Shit, you’re so beautiful,” Shiro says in response.

Lance’s naked body is a sight to behold. He’s even more gorgeous than Shiro has ever imagined. His dark skin stretches perfectly over the lean muscles of his arms, chest, and stomach. Freckles litter the tops of his shoulders and a few make their way across his collarbone, the markings likening him to the night sky.

His hair hangs loosely in his face, threatening to blind him if his bangs ever grow any longer and cover his eyes. And _oh, those eyes_ , deep blue like the bottom of the ocean, staring Shiro down with want and hunger as if Shiro was prey that had been caught to be eaten. In fact, he isn’t so sure that’s _not_ what’s happening.

Shiro hasn’t even dared glance at Lance’s dick yet, partially fearing that Lance would actually eat him alive him if he did. But the same hunger in Lance’s eyes that makes Shiro’s heart ache in the best of ways, also tells him that Lance _wants_ him to look. So he rips his gaze from the eyes he’d love to drown in and beholds Lance’s member right in front of him. It’s not as big as Shiro’s, nor as wide, but it stands proudly against the brunet’s lower abdomen, girth more than enough to fulfill Shiro’s growing needs.

“Like what you see?” Lance finally says, bringing Shiro’s attention back to his face.

Shiro nods again, completely speechless at the beauty before, and on top of, him.

“Tell me, Shiro. What is it exactly that you imagined me doing to you?”

“I-I...” Shiro stutters, not entirely the most confident now that Lance was actually here in front of him.

“Did you imagine those fingers of yours were my cock fucking into you?”

Shiro shivers, Lance’s voice sending glorious chills throughout each corner of his body.

“Y-Yes.”

“Do you want me to fuck you, Shiro?”

“Yes,” Shiro breathes, because just hearing Lance say it sends blood rushing to his now half-hard dick.

Lance laughs in his throat, smiling as he moves down between Shiro’s legs.

“Do you have lube?”

Shiro reaches over into his drawer and pulls out a brand new bottle of lube, some alien brand that he’d bought one day at the space mall when his hopes were high. He hands it to Lance, who gives it a once over before pouring some on his hand to slick up his dick and Shiro’s hole.

Shiro sighs when Lance’s fingers easily slide inside him. Lance slowly pumps his fingers in and out, getting a feel of Shiro’s hole and stretching it out just a little more than before.

“You’re already so prepped for me and everything,” Lance coos.

He coats his dick with the rest of the lube and lines himself up with Shiro’s hole.

“Ready?” he asks.

“More than you know,” Shiro says, biting his lip.

Lance presses in and their moans mingle in the air as he easily bottoms out.

“Fuck, Shiro. You’re so hot like this. I could just stay here all day.”

“Lance... Please, move,” Shiro begs.

Lance smiles and starts gently pumping out and back in as they both get used to each other.

“What else did you imagine, Shiro?” Lance says in a low voice, pausing his thrusts so his hands can slide up Shiro’s stomach ever so tenderly.

“Ahh- Lance... I-“

“What is it?” Lance teases, his grin proving that he knows full well he’s driving Shiro crazy. “You can tell me, I promise I won’t mind.”

“I-I imagined...you kissing me.”

“Kissing you where?”

“Everywhere.”

The boy hums, taking in the next part of Shiro’s fantasy with eagerness. As he pushes in again, Shiro feels Lance lean down and press a kiss to his neck. He stays there for a moment, working a hickey into the crook Shiro’s neck, making the man’s back arch off the bed from sensitivity. Lance chuckles and the vibrations shake through Shiro, pulling a moan from his lips.

When Shiro’s neck is completely marked up, Lance moves down, pecking short, hot kisses to Shiro’s collarbone and chest. He slows as he comes upon Shiro’s nipple, and Shiro all but screams to tell Lance to _please touch him there_.

A few short pecks around the tiny nub is all the warning Shiro gets before Lance puts his mouth around it and sucks hard.

“AHN-!” Shiro yells, and Lance has to physically push him back down and cover his mouth.

“Sensitive nipples?” Lance teasingly asks.

“Very,” Shiro breathes when Lance removes his hand.

“Perfect.”

Lance brings a hand up to play with Shiro’s lonely nipple while his mouth lavishes the other with warm, wet attention.

Meanwhile, Shiro’s losing it underneath him. He can feel the heat in Lance’s arm around his leg, holding it up as Lance pounds into him. Shiro doesn’t remember when Lance started going faster, doesn’t even remember when, and how, he’d gotten as hard as he is, but the friction of his cock caught between their two stomachs is enough to put him on overdrive.

Lance suddenly pulls off his nipple and moves to the other, switching hands to pull up his other leg into their new position and-

Holy shit.

“AGH! Uhnnmph, fu-u-uck!”

Lance found his prostate, and if the smirk Shiro can feel against his chest says anything, Lance knows it.

“Shit! Fuck, Lance. I’m- I’m so cl-“

Shiro’s gasp cuts off his words. Lance has his nipple between his teeth and is moving it ever so slightly back and forth.

“Plea-please, Lance. Oh, fuck, please-“

Lance pulls out and slams into Shiro, hitting his prostate directly while at the same time, his teeth bite and pull Shiro’s nipple at just the right angle.

With a shout, Shiro is coming, splattering his juices all over his and Lance’s stomachs while his cock is trapped between. His orgasm rips through him violently, shaking his entire body underneath Lance, who’s pounding into him, both to help Shiro ride out his orgasm, and to chase his own as well.

Another final thrust and Lance stills, and Shiro feels a warmth filling his insides. He watches Lance’s eyes scrunch together and mouth fall open in a loud moan and Shiro swears he’s never seen anything so beautiful.

Heavy breathing is the only sound that fills the room in the moments after orgasm. They both open their eyes as they catch their breath and Shiro smiles up at Lance hovering above him with his own blissed out expression. Lance smiles back and lowers himself to kiss Shiro’s lips. It’s hot, sweaty, and smells like sex around them, but Shiro brings his hands up to hold onto Lance’s waist.

Lance giggles and then pulls up quickly, leaning away from Shiro’s Galra hand. Shiro’s about to feel sad, thinking that Lance is repulsed by it, when the brunet grabs it and brings it around to his front.

“Your hand is so cold!” he smiles.

Shiro internally sighs with relief, and carefully brings the hand up to cup Lance’s face. The boy leans into it, the coolness feeling good on his heated face, and he nuzzles into it gently.

Shiro happily brings Lance’s face down for another kiss. Now that he’s had a taste, he doesn’t want to stop kissing, touching, having all of Lance, all to himself.

Lance eventually pulls out, cum dripping onto Shiro’s bed sheets, and he makes a face of apology to Shiro.

“I was needing to wash these sheets anyway,” he says, waving it off before making grabby hands towards Lance.

The brunet hastily climbs over and lowers himself down onto the left side Shiro’s chest, draping an arm across his other side and pulling him close.

“That was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had,” Shiro says.

“Me too, actually. And I topped! That’s a new record.”

“I don’t even want to know what you’re talking about,” Shiro laughs, holding onto Lance with his human arm.

The brunet sighs, snuggling closer, if that’s even possible, and lifts his chin up to look at Shiro.

“So, I think it’s pretty obvious that we like each other,” he says, smiling when Shiro readjusts to look down at him.

“You don’t say.” Shiro smiles and pokes Lance’s side, who makes a weird noise and jerks his arm down to defend himself against being tickled. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking one of us should properly ask the other out and then we start dating and eventually get married if and when the time comes.”

That makes Shiro laugh — a loud, content laugh — and he pulls Lance up closer to see his face better.

“Sounds like a plan,” he says, and the blush that appears on Lance’s cheeks warms his heart. “Will you go out with me?”

“Aw man, I was gonna ask _you_! But duh, of course I will.”

Lance puts a hand on Shiro’s chest and starts to lean up to kiss him, but Shiro hisses in pain before he can.

“Oh, shit,” Lance says, pulling his hand up as if he’s been burned. “Your nipple is bruised! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize I was-“

Shiro takes hold of Lance’s hand to cut him off and stares him dead in the face.

“Don’t _ever_ apologize for that,” he says very seriously.

Lance starts laughing and Shiro furrows his eyebrows together.

“I’m serious!”

“I know! That’s why I’m laughing,” Lance says, and he _carefully_ puts his hand beside Shiro’s nipple and leans up again.

They share another kiss, this time soft and slow, taking in everything about each other in the few moments that pass.

They stay in Shiro’s room the rest of the day, and when it’s time for dinner, they walk to the dining room hand in hand. Their hair is messy, their lips are swollen, and they smell strongly of sex, no matter how much of Shiro’s cologne they sprayed to cover it up. But they don’t care, they only focus on each other the whole time, completely missing the awkward glares their fellow castle residents give them.

And later, when it’s time for bed, Shiro pulls Lance back into his room to stay for the night — after they change the sheets, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> by “awkward glares” i mean...well, thin walls, remember?
> 
>  
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a comment telling me what you think and maybe consider buying me a [coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/natdashg) Thank you!


End file.
